icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulf Nilsson
Ulf Gösta Nilsson (born May 11, 1950, in Nynäshamn, Sweden) is a former professional ice hockey player who played for the Winnipeg Jets, the New York Rangers, the Springfield Indians and the Tulsa Oilers. Part of the first major wave of Europeans to star in North American hockey, he was a major star in the WHA from 1974 to 1978. He scored at least 114 points in each of his four seasons in the upstart league, finishing third or fourth among overall scorers every time. He led the WHA with 85 assists in 1976–77, and tied Marc Tardif for the lead the next season with 89. Along with countryman Anders Hedberg, he played a starring role as the Jets won Avco Cup titles in 1976 and 1978. In the 1976 playoffs, he scored 26 points in just 13 games. In the summer of 1978, Nilsson and Hedberg signed with the NHL's New York Rangers for $2.4 million, further weakening the struggling WHA which would cease operations after just one more season. Nilsson's NHL career was marred by injuries due to a hit by Dennis Potvin of the New York Islanders. He was limited to 160 games in his three full seasons with the Rangers, though he scored an impressive 163 points in that time. He scored 8 goals and 16 points in the 1980–81 playoffs as the Rangers advanced to the semi-finals before being eliminated by their cross-town rivals, the defending champion New York Islanders. He didn't play in the NHL during the 1981–82 season, but returned to the Rangers lineup for the final ten games the following year. Awards and achievements *World Championship Silver Medalist (1973) *World Championship Bronze Medalist (1974) *WHA First All-Star Team (1976 & 1978) *Playoff MVP (WHA) (1976) *WHA Second All-Star Team (1977) *Avco Cup (WHA) Championships (1976 & 1978) *Played in the Canada Cup (1976 & 1981) *Played in the Challenge Cup (1979) *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1974–75 Winnipeg Jets WHA 78 26 94 120 79 -- -- -- -- -- 1975–76 Winnipeg Jets WHA 78 38 76 114 84 13 7 19 26 6 1976–77 Winnipeg Jets WHA 71 39 85 124 89 20 6 21 27 33 1977–78 Winnipeg Jets WHA 73 37 89 126 89 9 1 13 14 12 1978–79 New York Rangers NHL 59 27 39 66 21 2 0 0 0 2 1979–80 New York Rangers NHL 50 14 44 58 20 9 0 6 6 2 1980–81 New York Rangers NHL 51 14 25 39 42 14 8 8 16 23 1981–82 Springfield Indians AHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1982–83 New York Rangers NHL 10 2 4 6 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1982–83 Tulsa Oilers CHL 3 2 1 3 4 -- -- -- -- -- WHA totals 300 140 344 484 341 42 14 53 67 51 NHL totals 170 57 112 169 85 25 8 14 22 27 External links * * *Ulf Nilsson's biography at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1950 Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Springfield Indians players